Spider-Man 2 (2004)
Spider-Man 2 is a 2004 American superhero film which it's directed by Sam Raimi. Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco and Selena Gomez reprise their roles as Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn and Yesenia Miller . Two years after Spider-Man, the film starts with Peter Parker struggling to manage both his personal life and his duties as Spider-Man. Dr. Otto Octavius (Alfred Molina) who takes a turn for the diabolical following a failed experiment and the death of his wife. Using his mechanical tentacles, Octavius is called "Dr. Octopus" and threatens to endanger the lives of the people of New York City. Spider-Man must stop him from annihilating the city. Plot It started with Peter Parker struggles from his crime-fighting as Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. Parker is estranged from Mary Jane Watson and his 2 best friends: Harry Osborn and Yesenia Miller. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the research of the brilliant scientist Otto Octavius. Octavius, who dreams of perfecting fustion power, wears a harness of powerful robitic arms for an experiment in sustained fusion. It quickly becomes unstable; Octavius' wife is killed, the neural inhibitor chip which prevents the arms from influencing his mind is destroyed and the arms are fused to his spine. After the accident, he was taken to a hospital, but the tentacles kill alll the medical crew. The tentacles lead him to the resolution that he must complete his experiment. To finance his work, Octavius - now called Doctor Octopus or "Doc Ock" by the Daily Bugle robs a bank. During the party, Peter learns that Mary Jane's engaged to J. Jonah Jameson's son, John Jameson, gets into a fight with Harry over his "loyalty" to Spider-Man and Yesenia told him why he wasn't there for his best friends and Mary Jane. Then, Peter discovers that his powers prove unreliable due to his emotional breakdown and decides to abandon his alter ego and lived a normal life as Peter Parker. The next morning, the garbage man brings Spider-Man's discarded costume to sell at the Bugle. Jameson takes credit for Spider-Man's disappearance, but later that he was a hero. Meanwhile, at his aunt's house, Peter tells his Aunt May that it was his fault for his Uncle Ben's death. At night, Dr. Octopus needs tritium for his reactor and go to Harry to get it. Then, Harry agrees to give Octavius the tritium if he bringing Spider-Man to him and tells him that Peter is the key to finding him. Then, he told Ock not to harm Peter. Then, Peter saw the building was on fire ever though he's not Spider-man anymore, but he went in to save the little girl. The next day, Aunt May forgives Peter, but when his nine-year-old neighbor becomes aware of Spider-Man's disappearance and the rising crime rate in New York City, Peter decides to fight his personal evils and become Spider-Man once again after the advice from his Aunt May that everybody "needs a hero". The next morning, Mary Jane, Yesenia, M.J's brothers and Peter's neighborhood: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup invite Peter at the coffie shop to talk about their future until they got interupted by Dr. Octopus. Then, Dr. Octopus told Peter to find Spider-Man and got Mary Jane, Yesenia, M.J's brother and Bubbles. Determined to bring them back and realizing that his powers are restored, he dons his costume again after stealing it from the Bugle while Jameson continues to denounce Spider-Man as a menace. Then, Spider-Man had team up with Blossom and Buttercup (The girls need to find their sister too.) meets and battles Ock where they fall onto a passing train. Then, Dr. Octopus increases the train's throttle to full, then disables the controls and jumps off. Then, Spider-Man, Blossom and Buttercup manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track. Then, the passengers see Peter unmasked for the first time, realize that he's just a young man and promise never to tell anyone. Suddenly, Dr. Octopus returns, knocks Spider-Man unconscious and delivers him to Harry. After Harry gave Dr. Octopus the tritium, Harry prepares to kill Spider-Man until he discover that Spider-Man is Peter. Then, Peter convinces Harry where is Dr. Octopus is and makes his way to his waterfront laboratory. Although Spider-Man, Blossom and Buttercup attempts to rescue Mary Jane, Yesenia, M.J's brothers and Bubbles, one of Ock's tentacles senses them and the boys fight once more. Then, Spider-Man subdues Ock, reveals his identity to him and convinces him to let go of one's own ambitions for the benefit of the greater good. Then, Octavius finally relents, commands his tentacles to obey him and decides to drown the fusion reactor into the Hudson River to prevent it. Then, Mary Jane, Yesenia, M.J's brothers, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup finally learns about Spider-Man's true identity and understands that as long as he's Spider-Man, they can't be friends anymore. Then, Spider-Man returns Mary Jane to John and leaves. Meanwhile, Harry's visited by the ghost of his father in a hanging mirror, pleading him to avenge his death. Enraged, Harry shatters the mirror, revealing a secret room containing The Green Goblin's equipment (which Peter hid after his death), pondering what to do next. The next day, Mary Jane changes her mind to marry John and arrives at Peter's apartment, admitting her true feelings for him. After the passionate kiss, a siren rang and Mary Jane encourages Peter to respond as Spider-Man. Then, Spider-man team up with The Powerpuff Girls for the first time. Videos Category:Superheroes Movies Category:Spider-Man Movies Category:Live-Action Movies